In the After Life
by purpleducki88
Summary: Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione die of natural causes, of course and, erm, all at the same time.  They go to the afterlife, or whatever you want to call it. They meet everyone up there, and watch over their children, who aren’t.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This plot bunny hasn't let me think about anything else all day, so I decided to write it down. Basically, it's when Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione die (of natural causes, of course) (and, erm, all at the same time). They go to the after-life, or whatever you want to call it. They meet everyone up there, and watch over their children, who aren't. Enjoy, and please review! It only takes two seconds!!!)**

Harry opened his eyes; somehow, he knew he wasn't in his house in Godric's Hollow with Ginny anymore. Of course he knew this had been coming; he was 84 years old, damn it! He had known he was going to die any day, and this just happened to be the day. He was momentarily blinded by bright white light. It went away, and he could see that he was lying on the ground of what looked like the Gryffindor common room, in between Ginny and Ron, with Hermione on the other side of Ron. _Oh, great, _thought Harry, _We're __all__ dead._ The trio and Ginny got up, and noticed that they were no longer aged friends, but once again 20, 19 for Ginny. They were about to question where they were, when they suddenly heard what sounded like a squeal mixed with a sob coming from some where behind them. They turned around, and were quickly trampled by a weeping Mrs. Weasley. All four let out a loud "OOMF!" (with some variations, of course) and fell over.

"Oh my goodness! (sob) It's so good to see you four! (sob)" Getting up and wiping her eyes, Mrs. Weasley continued, "Well, I mean, we watched you all from the tele-whatsit over there.' She pointed at a flat screen TV, which was placed above the fireplace.

"Erm, we?" said Harry.

"Oh, yes, everyone, Harry. Arthur and I, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Percy, Tonks, Remus, Sirius…" she trailed off, then continued, "And your parents, Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled and ushered them over them over to the rather large sofa in front of the TV, where all twelve afore mentioned people sat, watching Desperate Housewives. Reruns, of course.

"HOW COULD YOU, ANDREW?!!?!!?!? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT, YOU CRAP HEAD!!!!" Fleur, Tonks, and Lily were yelling at Andrew's escapades, often throwing popcorn at the TV whenever Brie's son appeared on the magical screen. Fred and George joined in and threw stuff, too. But they didn't really care about Brie's son's escapades. Lily, however, was the loudest and angriest. Harry noticed that she had pretty good aim, too.

"LANGUAGE, LADIES! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN OUR PRESENCE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at all of them, causing all eyes to turn toward the source of the reprimand. All were silent for a moment before everyone jumped up and tackled the newcomers.

Not much actual conversation was exchanged in the next few hours, although Harry faintly remembered butter beer, and Sirius dancing on a table multiple times. The next day, if you could call it that, Harry woke up expecting a horrendously bad hangover, but instead felt fine. _One of the perks of being dead, I guess, _he thought to himself, _No more pain, including hangovers._

Some time during the night, he had been put in a room which looked eerily exactly the same as the boy's former dorm rooms. He shared it with Ron. Who was snoring. Again.

As he walked down the stair case, noticed one figure, seated on the couch, watching the flames. He decided to chance it and sit next to them.

"Hi," he said as he sat down. The girl (who he just noted was a redhead) turned and said, "Hi, son." It was his mom.

"Wow, you know, I never thought I'd honestly be able to say that," she said, a hint of sadness in her green eyes, "It feels so…"

"Right?" said Harry. She nodded. He grinned slightly and said, "Me too. I never really got to call you mum. You're right, though, MUM." Both grinned.

"Oh, god, you're just as bad as James. He wouldn't stop calling me 'Mrs. Potter' for weeks after we got married." Both giggled (although Harry still preferred to manly chuckle), and Harry then sighed.

"You know, for my entire life, I have always been hoping that both you were actually alive. I never thought there would be a day when I was glad you were dead, but here it is. I've almost never been happier. I get to meet my parents."

She smiled and said, "Almost?"

"Well, nothing much can compare to marrying the girl of your dreams, or seeing your children as they grow, or just being old with the girl of your dreams and everyone you love and care for."

Lily burst into tears. "I never (sob) got to (sob) DO THAT!!!!!" She was now weeping; Harry hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"I'm not the girl of your dreams?" said a voice from behind the couch.

Both turned around and laughed. There stood James, feigning confusion. "Well then, I'll just have to find some other red-haired girl who I can marry around here. I wonder where that Ginny is…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "She's taken." He grinned and said, "Has been for almost 63 years."

"It certainly doesn't seem that long…" said another voice from behind them. James had come to sit on the couch, and all three turned around AGAIN to see who was there. It was Ginny. Harry full-on smiled now; he never got tired of seeing her each day. She came over and sat on his lap.

"Er, Ginny? There's plenty of space on the couch," said Harry, "Then again, not that I mind…"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you know you love me. Plus, you're much comfier than any couch." She thought for a moment then said, "Although, you are kind of bony."

"I resent that remark."

"I bet you won't resent this…" She kissed him. That was pretty much it. It's sort of weird when people describe kisses. It just seems like something that personal shouldn't be broadcast publicly. _And then they smushed their lips together more…and here's Dan with the weather…_Oh, I think they're done.

As both couples stopped staring at the narrator in annoyance, they all looked at each other and Lily stated, "That was sort of weird…she's right though; it just isn't the kind of thing you should be describing in great detail, snogging is personal."

"Not if you're Ron it's not-"

"Ginny, will you just get over that already? I was in my sixth year!" Ron interrupted Ginny as he came down the stairs.

"Really, mate, that pretty much scarred all of us for life. And let me tell you, scars like that don't heal…"

Ron smacked Harry of the head. Well, actually, it was more of a WHAP!. Ok, so Ron WHAP!ED Harry on the back of the head.

"I resent that remark."

"Well, Ron, I'm sure you resent a great many things-"

"I resent not making Mom and Dad take you back to the hospital after you were born-"

"RONALD BILUS WEASLEY! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO MY SISTER-IN-LAW!"

Hermione came flying down the stairs to stand in front of Ron; he looked very scared.

She looked about to explode, then smiled and said, "Although, she did kind of deserve it…"

All six laughed as Ron and Hermione plopped down on the couch with the rest, and they began to discuss various topics; though it mostly centered on past experiences, they also touched lightly on Quidditch, teachers, Hogwarts in general, muggle appliances, horcruxes, Lord Volie himself, relationships, and, er, intense physical attraction. **(A/N LOL!!! Only people in my history class will get this!)** During various points, everybody else came down the stairs and joined in. Most glommed off into their own conversations, in which the eras mixed effortlessly. For example, the main conversation was made up of the Trio, the Potters, Sirius, the Lupins, and a few historical figures who had just happened to be walking by. Harry looked around; the room was wracked with laughter, and he knew that he couldn't be happier; because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true. Thank goodness they did.

**(A/N OMG!!! I am sooooo happy. This is how I sort of wish their life will end, I mean, everybody's happy! For those of you who thought the ending sentences are weird, it's cause I stole 'em from Wicked. Which I don't own. I also don't own HP and any affiliations or references to/from it. BUT NEITHER DO YOU, SO THERE!!!!!**

**Please review, and read my other story. It you want, I could make this more than a one shot…but I better get lotsa reviews, or else a one shot it shall remain. Oh, and give ideas, too. Not just "OMG!!!!1!!11! I luv dis storay!!!!!!1111!1eleven" although, I have been known to do that sometimes, I have learned that helpful reviews are just that: HELPFUL. So please, donate your spare credits-er, um, thoughts?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I can see by the lack of reviews that some of you (ahem, ALL of you) have not noticed my new sequel to the story, When You're Dead. It pretty much picks up a month or two after the end of this, and is in Ginny's POV, mostly. Hopefully you guys like it, I worked super hard on it. I even did math. You should be kissing my feet for that. (nods with eyebrows raised) Uh huh, I put my brainies into it and everything. You lucky ducks.

Love, ME!


End file.
